Carnada
by Julie Cross
Summary: ¿Intentas seducirme? SasuSaku.


**Título: **_Carnada._

**Autora: **_Julie Cross._

**Fandom: **_Naruto._

**Pareja: **_Sasuke/Sakura._

**Género:**_ Romance._

**Capítulos y estatus:**_ 1 de 1. Completo._

**Resumen: **_El cebo es la carne. Una piel que llama a la otra, y que a su contacto chispea como las burbujas del champagne._

**Rating:** _T._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto; no se intenta infringir el © ni se saca provecho de ésta obra sobre la que sin embargo, tiene posesión la autora. Se prohíbe su copia._

**Advertencias: **_contenidos sugerentes que no llegan a ser del todo explícitos._

**Carnada.**

Cuando uno es _shinobi_ nunca hay mucho que celebrar. O quizá sí lo hay, pero Sakura es demasiado sensible a lo exterior; sabe perfectamente que cuando hay vencedores hay vencidos, y que tras la gente que sobrevive a una guerra los hay muchos que perecen. Sabe que hay muchos que se queman en la llama del Fuego, y que no todos son necesariamente malvados; de hecho, como _kunoichi_, debe limitarse a dividir a las personas entre aliados y enemigos. A veces le cuesta un poco, pero es su obligación hacerlo.

Sin embargo, ésta vez sí la considera digna de recordarse; ésta sí que es una victoria, un golpe en la cara para todos aquellos que dijeron que nunca lo lograría: Naruto ha cumplido el sueño de su vida. Por eso se ha puesto sus mejores galas. Un bonito kimono rosa que le regalaron cuando cumplió los dieciocho, ancho, con bordados plateados de pequeños pájaros que vuelan hacia el rosado horizonte que nunca llegarán a alcanzar.

Se toquetea constantemente el cabello, rosa como sus ropajes, del que pende una aguja decorativa de perlas; le ha costado mucho sujetarla, aún con la ayuda de Ino, por tener el pelo corto, y si se le cayera y la perdiera su madre no se lo perdonaría. Era de la abuela.

Con cuidado de no caerse, camina a pasitos entre la multitud reunida que charla animadamente. No ve a Naruto por ningún lado. Es normal que no pueda encontrarlo. Sai tampoco está por ningún lado, y lo lamenta; el chico sonrisas estaba en una misión desde hacía un par de semanas, y ella está segura de que a él le habría gustado mucho estar allí. Ino tampoco está, pero su ausencia no es preocupante: seguro que está con su chico en algún rincón oscuro, haciendo quién sabe qué.

—Eh, Sakura.

Una mano se pone sobre su hombro, sobresaltándola, pero al girarse una sonrisa ilumina su cara.

—Sasuke —suspira, aliviada de ver una cara amiga entre tanto desconocido—. Creía que se habían desaparecido todos.

—Naruto está dentro —dice él como respuesta—. Saldrá dentro de poco, supongo. Estoy deseando escuchar su discurso; seguro que será digno de recordar.

«Bastardo sarcástico.»

—«Todos» no significa «Naruto» —protesta ella.

—Ya.

Es un «ya» apaciguador. Significa «no me des la vara.»

Sakura lo mira de reojo mientras él dirige la vista hacia otro lado, aburrido. A pesar de todo, parece considerarla una buena ocasión, puesto que viste un hakama negro muy formal que, a pesar de quedarle muy bien, hace que su rostro parezca aún más serio de lo normal.

De hecho, Sasuke siempre está más serio de lo normal. Jamás ha sido el alma de las fiestas, pero desde que volvió lo está más. Quizá es porque las cicatrices, que provocan arrugas prematuras en su rostro, lo hacen parecer más mayor de lo que realmente es. O quizá por la voz profunda y, muchas veces, indiferente.

Pero ella sigue pensando que está muy guapo.

—¿Quieres?

Con cortesía, él le extiende una pequeña copa llena de un líquido transparente que, seguro, no es agua.

—Gracias.

Sakura le tiende la mano, los dedos rozan el cristal y rozan también otros dedos. Piel pálida que roza otra piel aún más pálida a cuyo contacto chispea como un cable suelto.

Es sake, el licor favorito de Tsunade. Ya que se jubila, supone que le darán el gusto y habrá en cantidades. Aunque, en el momento, no la culpa. El líquido acaricia suavemente su boca y colapsa su paladar, recordándole a cuando era pequeña y se llenaba la boca de miel. Es un sabor fuerte, pero dulce. Se lame los labios para recoger las gotitas que han quedado y las pálidas mejillas se tiñen de un rubor súbito que poco tiene que ver con la vergüenza.

Se da cuenta que no debería de haberlo hecho: nunca se acostumbrará a ir maquillada. Coge una cuchara de la mesa y la utiliza a modo de espejo. No sirve, en realidad; le deforma la cara de manera que parece que a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido estirarla.

—¿Qué haces?

La curiosidad sincera de Sasuke la hace sonrojarse.

—Arreglarme el maquillaje.

Las cejas del joven apuntan hacia el cielo.

—Qué tontería.

Ella se encoge de hombros; piensa casi lo mismo. Nunca ha sido muy dada a maquillarse, pero el mirarse al espejo viendo como su mejor amiga sonríe ante lo bien que ha quedado y sentirse un poco más madura le gusta mucho. Quizá es que quiere emular a su compañero de equipo y parecer mayor de lo que es.

Para estar a su altura.

Otra vez, sus ojos vagan hacia el perfil de Sasuke; sigue el contorno del pelo, más largo que el suyo propio, la nariz recta, los labios finos, la barbilla un poco echada hacia dentro, el cuello, la nuez, la piel expuesta, tan blanca que le dan ganas de morderla y mojarla de saliva. Los ojos apagados, los pómulos hundidos, la boca que forma una línea recta.

Una persona que una vez fue un niño deseoso de beber sangre tal y como ahora bebe el dulce licor de arroz y que volvió cuando todos creyeron que no lo haría, pero siendo ya un hombre de madurez anticipada y gesto amargado que recuerda constantemente los errores del pasado.

Cree sinceramente que ella nunca llegará a ser así por mucho que lo intente. Y piensa que intentarlo es una tortura insufrible.

No pregunta nada, pero la mira de manera que parece interrogarla. Sakura sacude la cabeza.

—No pasa nada.

Para él, siempre tiene que haber una razón para todo.

Ella no necesita ninguna excusa para mirarlo.

—Ya sale —murmura Sasuke, y Sakura aparta sus ojos de él y los dirige a la balaustrada.

Vestido de blanco y rojo y con los labios temblando de emoción contenida, Naruto hace su aparición. Visto desde abajo, a Sakura se le antoja pequeño, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo desde que era un chiquillo y se sentaba en el columpio a ver a sus compañeros con sus padres. Aún así, parece menos Naruto, puesto que está obviamente nervioso, e incluso intimidado.

Y empieza a hablar.

Y Sakura lo oye pero no lo escucha, porque las palabras poco importan, pero que el marginado, inmaduro, el paria de la villa esté dando un discurso —un discurso coherente— sobre porqué ha escogido aquel camino tortuoso, en el que incluso ha protegido a gente que le ha dado la espalda una y otra vez es más de lo que ella puede aguantar.

—Lloras.

La voz ronca de Sasuke la saca de su ensueño; Sakura sorbe por la nariz, avergonzada, y se limpia las lágrimas como puede. Poco le importa ahora el maquillaje. Sasuke resopla, quién sabe si cansado o divertido, y le tiende un pañuelo.

—Gracias —murmura ella antes de sonarse la nariz.

—Gracias —dice Naruto también en ese preciso momento, terminando con su corta perorata.

Todo el mundo aplaude a rabiar, y Sakura agradece que haya terminado en ese preciso momento, porque odiaría dar el espectáculo.

Además, se supone que los ninja no deben de mostrar sus emociones.

«Al cuerno con el protocolo», maldice Sakura, secándose el rabillo del ojo.

Le devuelve el pañuelo a su compañero, quien hace un gesto indicando que puede quedárselo y la mira con un dejo de hastío.

—¿Vamos a saludarlo? —pregunta ella, señalando a Naruto, que parece bastante más calmado y estrecha manos y sonríe a gente de la que probablemente no sepa ni el nombre.

Él se encoge de hombros, indiferente, pero la sigue poco a poco. Sakura da gracias porque tenga un poco de paciencia y no la pise a pesar de ir lenta, porque los _zori_ le están haciendo polvo los pies.

A Naruto se le iluminan los ojos cuando los ve; aparta con toda la cortesía que es capaz a la gente que prácticamente se le echa encima y se acerca a ellos. Le dedica una sonrisa deslumbrante a Sakura y un fuerte golpe en la espalda a Sasuke.

—Éste es mi ambiente —bromea, guiñándole un ojo a la chica con descaro—. Da igual que estemos en un nombramiento y en una jubilación a la vez —señala con la cabeza a Tsunade, que está hablando con alguno de aquellos tipos y bebiendo con poco disimulo—, lo que mola es pelear con vosotros.

Sakura sonríe; a pesar de las ropas elegantes sigue siendo el Naruto que habla como la gente de la calle y sonríe como un tonto.

Y entre bromas, charlas y coqueteos pasa la sosegada noche de octubre.

No es una cena de celebración como a los amigos del nuevo Hokage les habría gustado, pero sí hay licor por aquí y comida de picoteo por allá. Y música, y gente que se anima y baila.

En un determinado momento, Sakura siente que su visión se ha atrofiado porque sólo ve parejitas por aquí y por allá. Ino bailando con Kiba, tan agarrados que si no fuera porque se tocan el trasero mutuamente no se sabría de quién es cada mano. Tenten yendo de Neji hacia Lee, y de Lee hacia Neji riendo como loca. Y Hinata tratando de superar su timidez y hablando con Naruto tranquilamente.

Incómoda, Sakura mira a Sasuke, del que no se ha separado en toda la velada, o el que no se ha separado de ella.

La vista es algo subjetivo.

Y entonces él la mira. Y una chispa de esperanza se enciende en ella.

«¿Bailamos?»

Pero todos saben que Uchiha Sasuke desconoce la existencia de los detalles y los matices, y que cualquier mujer que quisiera establecer algo con él —en la remota posibilidad que Uchiha tuviera interés en alguien— debería tener más que en cuenta que él no se rebaja a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Chorradas. Cursiladas. Superficiales.

Pero que la harían sentir tan, oh, TAN bien.

—¿Vienes fuera? Odio las aglomeraciones —murmura.

Decepción.

Y luego incomprensión.

Sakura parpadea con sorpresa. Es la primera vez que él le pide algo así. No es bailar, pero igualmente es un avance. Nerviosamente, se mesa el cabello, asegurándose de que el adorno de perlas sigue inamovible en su sitio.

A ella sí le gustan las multitudes. Pero da igual.

—Claro.

En la salida, se cruzan con Ino. Ésta, agarrada posesivamente al brazo de Kiba, quien tiene el cabello más revuelto de lo habitual, mira a su amiga con picardía, guiñándole un ojo. Sakura sonríe socarronamente; puede que el hecho de salir con él afuera no tenga ningún tipo de significado en especial, pero seguro que Ino se muere de envidia. O la Ino del pasado lo hace, por lo menos.

Es ya de noche, y por tanto el pequeño jardincito está a oscuras prácticamente. A Sasuke no parece molestarle, y se apoya en una de las paredes de madera, suspirando; saca una cajetilla de tabaco y enciende un cigarro. A ella le disgusta en extremo esa costumbre, pero no deja de entender que la nicotina alivia un poco la ansiedad de su amigo. Es una droga asquerosa y jodida, y lo sabe, pero el muy idiota continúa fumándose uno de vez en cuando. Allá él. No le preocupa tanto. No, de verdad.

Sakura se queda de pie, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, así que opta por quitarse los pesados zuecos, que le están dañando los pies, y meter éstos en el pequeño estanque. Un suspiro de alivio escapa de sus labios al notar el agua helada insensibilizarle la piel.

—Cada día eres más rara —dice él.

Quizá es por el licor, pero Sakura se ríe y no dice nada.

Junta las manos en forma de cuenco y se echa agua en la cara y se pasa las manos por el rostro. El maquillaje de Ino se deshace cual castillo de arena a la orilla de la playa, y Sakura casi puede sentir como su amiga la insulta por ello, pero poco le importa. Ella no es una chica a la que le guste pintarse como a su amiga, y tampoco tan exuberante como ella, y se siente mejor sin cosas extrañas en la cara y sin calzado que podría ser utilizado como método de tortura en los interrogatorios de los ANBU.

Quizá debería sugerírselo a Sai la próxima vez que lo viera.

A la Sakura de siempre le brillaba el rostro por la luz, tenía los labios rojizos porque se los mordía al ponerse nerviosa, llevaba pantalones para poder correr libremente aún cuando no tenía misión y les pegaba a sus compañeros masculinos cuando éstos decían algo que la incomodaba.

Y ésa es precisamente la Sakura a la que Sasuke Uchiha está mirando fijamente.

Cuando era una adolescente y aún se permitía fantasear con aquellas cosas, Sakura había imaginado que él era el tipo de hombre que miraba a la mujer que le interesa intensamente, con cero disimulo, una mirada —¿porqué no?—, parecida a la que le está dirigiendo ahora mismo, y que de pronto se levantaba de dondequiera que estuviera, la besaba y la tendía en la cama o en el sofá o en el piano y le hacía el amor como la bestia sexual que se suponía que era.

Pero ahora sabía que si fuera por Sasuke de las miradas no pasaban.

Ella le devuelve la mirada, parpadeando con lentitud, lo que provoca que él sonría socarronamente.

«¿Intentas seducirme?», preguntan sus ojos.

Sakura se le acerca, caminando con los pies descalzos sobre la hierba y notando el cosquilleo en la piel, y se apoya a su lado. Ninguno de los dos habla. Sasuke mira al cielo, respirando profundamente. Sakura mira al cielo y lo mira a él.

Unos dedos acarician su pelo, lo desenredan y su espalda se transforma en una línea recta.

—Se te ha caído.

Sasuke balancea delante de su cara el adorno de perlas y Sakura se siente un poco estafada.

—Gracias —ha dicho esa palabra tantas veces en este día que se seca en la punta de la lengua.

Ella alza la mano para tomarlo como ha hecho antes con la copa. Cierra sus dedos en torno a la mano de Sasuke, y éste deja caer la pieza de joyería. Sakura aparta la suya con suavidad, rozando la piel del joven con lentitud y notando el acostumbrado chispazo.

Él sonríe con superioridad, para variar, y con un suave soplido le lanza humo a la cara. Sakura se aguanta las ganas de toser —antes morir que darle el gusto— y le devuelve el gesto arrogante.

—Huele bien —murmura Sasuke.

Sakura chasquea la lengua.

—Huele de pena.

Y si quiere quedarse con las miradas, que se las quede él, porque no es precisamente lo que ella necesita en estos momentos.

Y por eso se adelanta y lo besa con la naturalidad de quien lo hace todos los días y el hambre de quien lleva años esperando el momento perfecto que comenzaba a pensar que no llegaría nunca.

El cigarrillo cae al suelo y la mano que lo sostenía se apoya en su nuca con suavidad, los largos dedos enredándose en su pelo corto, la otra mano trazando el contorno de su cintura.

Aún con la boca pegada a la de él sus labios trazan una sonrisa de triunfo.

«Por fin, joder.»

La boca de Sasuke sabe, como esperaba, a humo. La lengua de Sakura se abre paso hacia ella, impaciente por apagar ese aroma e impregnarla con el suyo. Pero, como también esperaba, un Uchiha no es un caballo domesticado y la sinhueso del joven empuja con fuerza hacia la boca de ella, acariciando y saboreando y tratando de dominar.

Pero Sakura tampoco es ya la niña que hacía todo lo que a él se le antojara.

La posición resulta incómoda en extremo, así que Sakura resuelve que tenerlo acorralado contra la pared será mucho —mucho— más cómodo. Sasuke contraataca sin inmutarse, agarrándola sin miramientos del trasero y levantándola, haciendo que enrosque las piernas en torno a su cintura.

Unos chiquillos de primaria ya estarían sin aliento, pero afortunadamente Sasuke y Sakura son lo suficientemente agudos como para saber que es relativamente fácil respirar por la nariz aún cuando estás intentando comer a alguien por la boca.

Sakura no sabe cuándo se ha vuelto tan atrevida, pero su mano baja de los cabellos y acaricia el cuello —nota que la piel se eriza y eso le provoca un agradable escalofrío—, el pecho, metiendo la manita por dentro de la ropa, y luego corretea por los ríos de tela hasta llegar a ése lugar, donde la mano acaricia y se cierra, y Sasuke ahoga algún tipo de sonido en su boca, probablemente una exclamación de sorpresa —o de excitación—.

—¿Desde cuándo eres así? —pregunta él después de abandonar su boca y dedicarse a la placentera tarea de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella no tiene ni idea de quién le ha enseñado a hacerlo así, pero cree que tiene que averiguarlo. Y mandarle flores. Montones de flores.

—Desde que tuve un buen maestro —bromea ella.

Por una vez, Sasuke emite algo parecido a una risa suave.

—No creas que soy celoso.

—Ni tú te creas que yo quiero que lo seas.

Miradas directas que se cruzan y no se apartan. Y sonrisas lascivas semejantes pero diferentes.

—Yo tampoco.

—Vale.

—Hn.

Hay besos de nuevo. Dientes que muerden y labios que se rozan, y manos por debajo de la ropa. Las palabras sobran, y cosas que pueden pasar por sus cabezas como «esto está mal», «nos pueden ver», «no me merezco nada» se ahogan en un mar de saliva y piel.

Y probablemente Sasuke también ha tenido un buen maestro, o quizá ha surgido la bestia que ella suponía se escondía bajo la fachada de indiferencia y frialdad, porque esa manera de acariciar los muslos y el interior de éstos y un poco más allá, bajo las blancas braguitas de seda, no puede ser instintiva. O sí.

Él no se corta y ella tampoco, y es lo mejor porque la vergüenza no los ha llevado a ningún lado hasta ahora, así que las manos exploran libremente: torso, pecho, pechos, brazos, cuello. Pero nunca más abajo, porque ahí hay ardor y luego fricción, embestidas y dos que se deshacen en la cumbre de la montaña.

Las miradas clara y oscura, poco disimuladas, las sonrisas a medias, los roces falsamente accidentales. La piel, la carne, que es el cebo. Piel blanca contra piel más blanca aún, chispeando como el champagne y creando electricidad.

Dentro se oye música, vítores, celebración, éxtasis. Fuera está oscuro, sosegado y frío... pero, aún así, hace calor.

_Calor, ¿eh, Sasuke?_

**END.**

**A/N:**_ Hum. No estoy muy segura de qué tal ha resultado el experimento. Espero no haberme ido con las personalidades de ninguno de los dos, que es lo más difícil de la pareja (que me encanta nwn.) Es mi primer fic de Naruto y además la primera vez que publico con este tipo de escritura, así que opiniones, críticas y demás serán más que bien recibidas. Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
